Du bout des doigts vers la Lumière
by bibidibabidibou
Summary: Os. Slash. LEMON. HPDM. Enfoui au plus profond de la terre, Draco trouve le Tesson originel. Acharné à comprendre les caractères incompréhensibles qui y sont gravés, il commence une quête qui le ménera à...


**Disclaimer : **rien ne m'appartient.. Tout est à JK Rowling et je la remercie de me prêter quelques personnages pour cet Os !

**couple :** DM-HG

**rating.** m …non, non pas un petit un grand M !voilaaaaà !

alors **avertissement**: attention, ceci est un **slash**, avec **lemon**, **relations homosexuelles décrites! **

**résumé : **Os. Slash. LEMON. HPDM. Enfoui au plus profond de (ton cœur) la terre, Draco trouve (tes yeux verts) le Tesson originel. Acharné à comprendre (pourquoi tant de haine ?) les caractères incompréhensibles qui y sont gravés (à l'encre de ton sang), il commence une quête qui le mènera à.. (toi..)

_La p'tite rubrique de Bidibou- **DEDICACE A VIOLETTE-CERESSE** : Bonjour à twa, ma lolieJolie, voici ton cadeau récompense pour ta gentillesse ton amitié virtuelle, sms-uelle, et épistolaire () et pour ta 100ème review, trop mimi de DBS et ce « dis, Valou, tu m'en veux pas d'avoir triché, parce qu'après tout, tu n'avais pas dit qu'on avait pas le droit » qui m'a _laissé _essoufflée et en pleurs ! merci de me faire rire ! beaucoup de mercis pour un peu rien et tout, ton soutien, nos papotages, les longues communications téléphoniques, les e-mails… Mais ça sert aussi et surtout à ça une dédicace .J'espère que ce texte te plaira (tu m'as déjà donné ton avis sur ce qui te plairait ou pô et tu m'as converti, si si, j'te jure et puis c'est vrai l'inspiration vient en mangeant du chocol- ahem- - écrivant!). Je croise fort les doigts pour toi, ma ptite poupinette studieuse et je t'envoie des tas d'ondes positives pour que tu viennes à bout de ce stress et des concours qui t'attendent ! tu vas vaincre ! fight Lolie ! des bisous en folie ! valou !_

_La p'tite rubrique de Bidibou- **à vous tous et toutes, autres fanfictionneurs-neuses** : bienvenus ! comme vous l'avez compris ce petit texte est un cadeau pour Violette mais, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ! Prenez le temps de lire, c'est assez long ! je vous embrasse ! Je remercie particulièrement **Shaia, Mikishine et Ginii** qui m'ont aidé au peaufinage de quelques phrases ! merci les filles !_

**les termes du défi :** Je vous les mets à la fin comme ça vous avez la surprise, et vous pourrez me dire si j'ai bien respecté.

**Bêta **: Shaia ! (c'est ma bêta officielle, enfin, j'espère que ça va durer, cette fois. ..) merciiiiiii ! t'es un amour, sœurette, et tu m'as fait trop rire avec « c'est des bêtes ? » !oui, oui, on est mâle ou on l'est pô !

_BONNE LECTURE ! _

* * *

**Du bout des doigts (_vers la Lumière )_**

Il le tenait.

Il le frôlait, l'effleurait, le caressait. Amoureusement. Du bout des doigts, du bout de l'ongle. Il s'y incrustait. Il y faisait glisser son épiderme, avec anticipation, n'osant y croire. Ce modelé, il en gravait chaque détail. Chaque aspérité. Chaque relief : les crêtes, les fosses, les plaines. Cette texture poreuse n'aurait plus de secrets pour lui, bientôt. Elle lui dévoilerait tout.

Son cœur cogna encore plus fort dans sa poitrine.

_Ciel, il le tenait.. là…Du bout des doigt, il avait atteint l'inaccessible.._

Draco Malefoy se dit que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Accroupis, perclus de courbatures, en sueur, le dos broyé de cette position inconfortable, les genoux craquant, la bouche sèche, Draco Malefoy sourit. De sa petite trousse en peau de dragon, il sortit un pinceau au poil doux et le fit courir sur la surface découverte et encore à demi enfouie dans cette terre ocre. Les poussières, comme des akènes de pissenlit, valsèrent dans l'air orageux de cette fin de journée d'août. Il écarquilla les yeux, admiratif.

.- « Magnifique. » articula-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Il se pencha, oubliant les douleurs physiques. Dans son dos, Hermione se rapprochait, inquiète et troublée du silence persistant de son associé.

Elle se pencha par-dessus son épaule, ne vit rien, et entreprit de poser elle aussi ses genoux sur l'esplanade de bois. Elle tangua, se stabilisa et s'inclina à nouveau.

.- « Oh Merlin ! C'est à peine croyable! Oh Merlin, Draco ! C'est bien ce que je crois, dis ? C'est bien ça ?»

Ses cheveux glissaient dans le cou de Draco.

Il fut content, qu'elle aussi voit. Qu'elle se soit rapprochée. Que cette découverte soit la leur.

Il ne le fut pas moins quand le rire victorieux de son amie lui emplit les oreilles. Elle avait pris soin de répondre elle-même à sa propre question. Il se mit à rire avec elle.

Délicatement, ensemble, de leurs ongles crasseux, ils soulevèrent la plaquette d'argile.

oOo

Harry Potter croisa avec désinvolture ses longues jambes sur son bureau. Il avait pris soin de le ranger quelques heures plus tôt, s'attaquant aux piles terrorisantes de dossiers qui attendaient douloureusement de finir dans les archives du grenier poussiéreux. Bref, Harry avait replié ses manches et s'était attaqué à ce fatras. Sa seule motivation avait été de penser : « J'aurais pas à me demander si le foutu dossier du jour ne se trouve pas sous mes semelles pleines de terre. »

Cela l'avait rendu bien aise de ne laisser qu'une surface vide et polie, il n'avait pas eu à calculer d'angles recevables pour y poser le bout de ses baskets.

Un ventilo archaïque épanchait quelques brassées d'air refroidit. On ne pouvait le qualifier de frais, cela aurait été une aberration absolue…

Harry Potter, n'avait jamais vécu un été aussi étouffant. Et en plus, il le vivait au boulot. _La poisse.._

Tenant le journal d'une main, du coté opposé au ventilateur, un verre de citronnade glacé de l'autre, Harry distillait son regard vert sur l'article phare de **_'la gazette du sorcier'_**.

**LA DECOUVERTE DU SIECLE ! **Hurlait le titre.

Une photo couleur –le progrès enfin !- dévoilait une petite chose toute marron et terne calée entre Hermione Weasley et Draco Malefoy,

_(Pourquoi était-ce Snape ? pourquoi ce n'était pas moi ?)_

les brillants Spécialistes des Runes Mystiques, agents de terrains et rats de bibliothèque à la fois. Rares spécimens d'une véritable intelligence.

Ils souriaient tous deux et Hermione à se retenait presque de sautiller sur place. Un rayon de soleil affaibli

_(Pourquoi je ne t'y ai pas mené Hein ? vers la Lumière ?)_

effleurait la chevelure de l'archéologue dont elle agrippait le bras.. Harry s'y attarda.

Il passa son verre contre sa joue et ferma les yeux.

_Du froid… oh.. Génial… _

Puis, il les r'ouvrit vivement et lut.

**C'est hier, au site de Hull, qu'a été découvert, au fin fond d'une excavation rocheuse, le très recherché Tesson Originel, Amies et Amis sorciers. C'est sous les lueurs orangées du couchant que le fragment s'est révélé aux yeux éblouis de Draco Malfoy, et Hermione Weasley anciennement Granger, deux de nos meilleurs spécialistes. Vous connaissez ces noms ! Vous leur devez votre vie ! Ils ont combattus lors de la Bataille Ultime, ont survécu et sont devenus des héros. Mais ce n'est qu'un commencement, ces jeunes gens comptent bien nous offrir d'autres surprises.. Lisez plutôt : « Nous comptons, sitôt les épreuves de datation finie, nous pencher encore sur ce morceau d'argile vieux de milliers d'années. » S'enthousiasme la jeune femme, alors que son collègue, plus calme mais tout aussi radieux s'empresse de poursuivre dans la même veine : « Les caractères runiques qui y sont gravés sont encore des plus obscurs, mais leur sens profond nous est déjà connu » Aux questions de notre Reporter Délégué Jamie Trytoo, nos chers compatriotes nous ont répondu, tout sourire, qu'il s'agissait de la recette exclusive à la base de chaque être, de chaque essence magique, de l'ordre, du chaos, et .. Plus banalement… De toutes choses : « L'amour. »**

**Voilà qui fait rêver ! Alors, espérons, Amis, Amies Sorciers, obtenir rapidement un nouveau rendez-vous des plus charmants! Un colloque, aura lieu au Manoir Malfoy**

**le Samedi 28 août afin de calmer nos ardeurs et remercier nos deux explorateurs virtuoses. _Entrée sur invitation..18hoo._**

Son collègue et meilleur ami, Ron Weasley sifflait cet air exaspérant qui passait sans cesse à la radio sorcière.

Quelque chose dans le style de Celestina Moldubec, un rien crétin et guimauve comme : « Ooohh ! Souris-moi, Amoouuuurrr ! Nous avons le choix de vivre ensemble ce nouveau jouuur ! »

Ron fit une fausse note.

.- -« Crétinerie de chanson, j'aurais du jamais passer chez Maman, hier ! » grogna-t-il et il laissa tomber une des quatre oranges avec lesquelles il jonglait depuis bientôt un quart d'heure. Celle-ci rebondit contre le linoléum - imitation parquet, s'il vous plait- dans un bruit mat

Harry sursauta, sortant de ses pensées.

Il replia le journal et but une longue rasade de la boisson rafraîchissante.

.- « Il doit régner une belle pagaille chez toi ! » soupira-t-il.

Ron expédia assez peu sympathiquement les trois agrumes restant vers une corbeille à papier et secoua le haut de sa robe par le col, sans doute histoire de s'aérer le torse.

_Y a pas d'air, mon pote…Tu peux brasser dans le vide pendant des heures, ça n'y changera rien. .Tout ce que tu vas y gagner c'est une engueulade de ta femme car elle t'a dit cent fois : 'sois soigneux avec tes vêtements, enfin, Ron !'_

.- « Ouais. C'est pas peu dire. Hermione n'en a pas dormi. Quand elle s'est décidée à aller se coucher, elle s'est relevée aussi sec pour _LE_ voir !»

Le rouquin éclata d'un rire amer et tira d'avantage encore sur son col.

.- « Harry, laisse moi te dire, ne la laisse pas entamer ce sujet avec toi dés que tu la revoies. Ça va donner dans les 'oohhhh, Merlin ! J'y crois pas !' » Il imitait parfaitement la voix transportée de son épouse. « Alors qu'elle est bien obligée de le croire, elle est tout le temps en train de poser les yeux dessus. Ou bien alors : 'réalises-tu seulement que c'est la plus grande découverte des derniers temps Cette inscription est le Saint Graal du Monde Sorcier', et vas-y qu'elle te donne l'analyse chimique _complète_, » le jeune homme grimaça, « de ce bout de terre limoneuse et qu'elle se remet à pépier : 'cette plaquette d'argile c'est comme blablabla et blabla..' , 'Draco est extraordinaire', et là, comme un con, je hoche la tête, vieux, parce que c'est vrai c'est quand même lui qui a trouvé cette saloperie de trésor dans lequel j'aurais shooté avant même de voir les caractères barbares et incompréhensibles qui sont gravés dedans comme des crottes de mouche. Puis, d'accord, Malfoy est certainement formidable, mais s'il était un dieu, Bordel, il ferait cesser cette chaleur ! »

Là dessus, il se renversa dans on fauteuil et fixa le plafond bouche bée.

.- « De l'eau. Pitiè.. . » Mendia-t-il, croisant les mains dans une supplique grotesque.

Il ne fut pas exaucé.

oOOoOOo

Draco Malefoy opta pour une robe décontractée en lin crème. Il faisait de toute façon trop chaud pour porter quelque chic matière autre que le lin.

Une petite brise s'était levée et gondolait les nappes du buffet.

Les flashs se mirent à crépiter quand il fit son entrée et il chercha immédiatement

_(du secours )_

Hermione du regard. Elle avançait déjà vers lui, délaissant

_( tes yeux verts )_

Harry Potter et son Ronald d'époux au bord de la piscine.

Madame Hermione Weasley, 24 ans, avait passé un ensemble de coton blanc qui mettait son hâle en valeur.

D'un grand sourire sur le visage, elle écarta photographes et journalistes et lui saisit la main.

.- « Madame la Ministre attend pour faire le discours, et tu te fais désirer ? »

Elle désignait du menton l'ancien Professeur Mac Gonagall, assise, austère mais souriante sur l'estrade vers laquelle Hermione cherchait à le tirer.

Draco l'empêcha d'avancer.

.- « Hermione, je ne suis pas certain de vouloir monter là haut… Hum.. La dernière fois…

.- C'était une commémoration, Draco. Une remise de médaille d'honneur. Pour moi comme pour toi cette dernière fois n'est pas associée à une cérémonie réjouissante ».

Hermione Granger frissonna.

.- « Ce soir, c'est notre soir. On va nous remercier à notre juste valeur. »

Elle lui tapota la tempe.

.- « Notre cerveau. Notre intelligence. Ce sont nos travaux et nos découvertes qui sont à l'honneur. Non pas ces poussées d'adrénaline qui ont déferlées en nous dans l'horreur du champ de bataille. Pas plus que ton rôle d'espionnage, le récit de la mort de Snape.. Mon sauvetage. »

Sa voix tremblait. Il prit sa main et en baisa les doigts recourbés autour de sa paume moite..

.- « Hermione.. Commença Draco Malfoy.

.- Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Ne me demande pas de me taire maintenant, quand tu as réussi à sauver mon souffle, cette nuit là… » Rit-elle.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire piteux, du pouce essuya les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux, renfila et l'entraîna dans la foule.

Il se laissait tirer.

Les applaudissements le rendaient malade. Les flashs l'aveuglaient. Il n'aimait pas cette gloire.

_Tout était bien plus simple avant. Dans son référentiel (1) de Serpentard. Il y avait le camouflage. Il y avait la solitude, les regrets, la peur. Il y avait Severus, qui l'avait aiguillé, qui l'avait mené à réfléchir sur sa motivation véritable, qui l'avait protégé.. Qui l'avait sorti de là… et, aussi, il y avait, au loin, dans son cocon de hargne perceptible, Potter._

Potter en bas de cette estrade où Draco était finalement monté. Potter, une flûte de champagne à la main ; Luna Lovegood à sa droite. Potter qui tourna son regard vers lui, finalement, pour le reposer aussitôt sur sa partenaire. Ses prunelles n'avaient fait que flotter sur sa personne. Vaguement.

Et Draco, droit, noble, parlait à tous ces gens d'un sujet dont ils n'avaient rien à faire. Les mots découlaient facilement. Il avait toujours été un bon orateur.

.- « Bien, j'espère que les mots alambiqués dont Hermione et moi-même avons usé pour décrire au mieux ce que vous pouvez qualifier – et on ne peut pas vous en blâmer- de truc immonde en tuc marron. »

Draco fit une pause. L'assistance riait à sa plaisanterie.

.- « … Ne vous auront pas fait fuir, puisque la fête ne fait que commencer ! Permettez-nous de vous souhaiter une excellente soirée ! »

Il se pencha en avant, dans une petite révérence. Hermione lui saisit la main et de nouveau, les photographes prirent des clichés.

_Sourire.. Encore.. . Sourire alors que Potter, en bas, le regarde de cet air si mauvais._

.- « Avez-vous des remerciements à adresser ? » demanda une Journaliste en robe lie-de-vin.

Draco se tourna vers sa collègue, l'invitant galamment à répondre.

.- « Oui ! Je remercie notre hôte, Draco. »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil.

.- « Et je remercie mon époux ! Ron, mon cœur, merci de ne pas m'avoir assommé depuis que je t'enquiquine avec cette découverte à laquelle tu ne comprends rien. »

Weasley éclata de rire et leva un verre en l'honneur de sa femme.

Draco rit.

.- « Et vous, M. Malfoy ? » Insista un rédacteur au dernier rang.

Son sourire s'effaça. Il baissa les yeux vers

_( ton sale caractère rancunier ) _

l'eau bleutée et chlorée de la piscine familiale.

Il releva la tête. Prit une grande inspiration.

.- « Oui. Un seul. Je remercie l'homme qui m'a permis de devenir moi-même. »

Il le vit retenir son souffle. En bas. Potter.

Il le vit, pour la première fois de la soirée, le fixer, accommoder ses yeux sur lui.

.- « Severus Snape. »

oOo

Pourquoi s'était il attendu à ce qu'il le désigne lui ?

C'était risible, n'est ce pas ? Lui, Harry Potter,

_(J'ai fait un rêve..) _

ne lui était rien.

Harry commanda son cinquième Blue lagoon de la soirée. Le serveur, dans son smoking impeccable ne semblait pas souffrir de la chaleur. Harry si.

_Et pas que de ça._

Il piqua du bout pointu de son ombrelle en papier rose une tranche de citron et entreprit de la suçoter.

.- « Harry ? »

C'était Hermione. Un pli soucieux sur son front.

_Ou peutêtre bien deux ?les blue lagoon ? Mauvais choix ? Non. Question piège, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que ça pour se noyer. Pour refouler les pensées._

.- « 'lut ! Bafouilla-t-il. Encore une fois, toutes mes félicitations ! »

Hermione lui retira son verre des mains.

.- « Tu t'ennuies. Je t'ai invité pour que tu t'amuses ! Pas que tu boives toutes ces cochonneries alcoolisées ! Viens, avec moi, s'il te plait. Ne reste pas dans ton coin. Je suis certaine que MacGonagall discuterait avec plaisir à toi.. Il y aussi Dean, Hannah Habott et … »

Harry fit tourner la petite ombrelle entre son index et son pouce.

.- « Non. »Refusa-t-il. « Trop chaud pour bouger de ce bar, de ce banc. »

Hermione soupira.

.- « Harry, je ne te demande pas un sacrifice… Si ? »

Il secoua la tête. Non pas un sacrifice… Bien moins en quelque sorte, bien plus d'une autre façon…

_(C'est dur, tu sais. Ça me coûte beaucoup. Supporter, encore.. Toujours ? Jusque quand ?)_

Il voyait flou. Cette fois. C'en était fait de lui pour la soirée.

.- « Non. C'est juste que… »

Harry pivota sur le haut tabouret, vers la foule dense qui évoluait autour de la surface aqueuse d'un bleu

_( orage..)_

artificiel.

Hermione suivit son regard.

.- « Je vois.. Draco.. »

Il grimaça.

Oui, parfaitement. Draco Malfoy, superbe, à l'aise ; irréprochable, qui souriait, gravement, hochait de sa tête blonde, serrait des mains… Intégré.

Il ne supportait plus

_(cet air affable ! Un leurre ! )_

cette présence, même au loin, de l'ennemi.

.- « Harry, il a changé..

.- 96ème édition ! Ricana-t-il. Non ! Il triche ! Il ruse ! Il camoufle sa nature vicieuse de Serpentard, il se cache dans cette foule ignare comme dans des hautes herbes et le moment venu, il va jaillir, langue sortie, prêt à mordre. »

Hermione but son cocktail d'un trait. Il la regarda faire, sidéré. Elle claqua sa langue contre son palais, ayant l'air d'avoir apprécié.

.- « Un autre, s'il vous plait ! Commanda-t-elle.

.- Hermione, tu ne devrais sans doute pas. --»

Elle le fit taire d'un regard.

Le serveur, - « je m'appelle Wayne », criait sa broche- s'empressa de lui obéir.

.- « Merci, Wayne ! » Remercia Hermione.

Il lui adressa un grand sourire.

Elle retira l'ombrelle, la jeta dans un cendrier et fit glisser le verre jusqu'à la main de Harry qui marquait de sa moiteur le comptoir en PVC.

.- « Tu as bien raison, Harry ! Bois encore ! Saoule toi ! Je prie pour que ça te rende moins paranoïaque ! »

Et tournant le dos, elle retourna à ses invités, chassant sa fureur dans de longues enjambées.

Il replongea dans

_( mal au crâne , à trop penser…)_

son verre.

oOo

Il était las. Il trouvait ça usant de sourire à des gens dont il ne connaissait que le nom, de sortir des platitudes dégoulinantes d'une politesse saccharosée, de serrer des mains molles, d'en embrasser élégamment d'autres poisseuses de crème aux odeurs diverses : Lavande vanille.. Pêche.. .Pourquoi pas kiwi-chocolat, pendant qu'on y était ?

Il avait la migraine.. Tous ces parfums.. Cette musique d'ambiance.. Ces brouhahas..

Et surtout…Il était las de le voir se morfondre seul au bar.

Fatigué, comme jamais, il se demandait si cette soirée finirait un jour.

.- « Bavo…Quelle merveilleuse… un vrai miracle, n'est ce pas ?… Découverte incroyable .. » Jacassait une femme sophistiquée qui s'était astiquée le visage avec une demi-douzaine de crèmes, de jour et de nuit en espérant que ça conviendrait pour un crépuscule.

Il hocha la tête. Ayant perdu toute compréhension du discours à sens unique de cette inconnue. Il tenta de se raccrocher à un mot quelconque. Il ne lui resterait plus alors qu'à tourner une phrase séduisante et se débarrasser de cette sangsue. ? Celle-ci s'empresserait, séduite, admirative, de le libérer, croyant qu'une tâche ardue l'attendait ailleurs.

Mais, les mots débordaient en tous sens, comme de cette flûte à champagne que Harry Potter porta à ses lèvres.

Draco sût avant tous que ce verre là serait de trop.

Potter, s'était levé. Potter titubait. Ivre. Potter se donnait en spectacle.

.- « Quelle misère…Ce pauvre petit devient vraiment n'importe quoi.. » S'indigna son interlocutrice, croquant dans un petit canapé au foie Gras.

Ces mots là s'ancrèrent, étrangement, parfaitement dans les pensées de Draco. Sans doute, car, il en pensait

_( pas à ce point..)_

de même.

Potter avançait,. Potter marchait vers lui. Un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Potter, dans un équilibre des plus précaires, cheminait comme un automate déréglé. Un pied devant l'autre… Et jamais droit.

.- « Peut-on croire, en voyant _ça,_ que cet homme est venu au bout de.. »

Draco ne répondit rien. Pas l'envie. Aucune nécessité. Il laissa la femme là où elle était et tourna le dos.

Vite.

S'il partait, peut-être pourrait-il éviter un malheur.. S'il partait, peut-être que Potter ne

_( rien dire ! après tout, est ce que tu m'écoutes ? L'aurais-tu seulement fait ?)_

ferait pas de scène..

Mais trop tard.

_( Trop tard…)_

.- « Je lève mon verre ! Hic » Hoqueta le bel héros du Monde Sorcier, le sauveur de l'humanité incapable de tenir debout. « Je lève mon verre à Draco Malefoy ! »

Draco se retourna. L'orchestre s'était tu. Les brouhahas s'estompaient.

Harry Potter le fixait. Sans aucune retenue.

Harry Potter, son verre plein, levé, était le point de mire de tous regards.

_Mesdames Messieurs, je vous présente le clou de la Soirée ! _

Ronald déjà s'avançait vers lui, mais d'un mouvement de la main, Potter l'empêcha d'aller plus avant.

Il voulait parler, que diable.

Draco s'attendait déjà à ce que son discours soit intégralement retranscrit dans les journaux du lendemain. Mais.. Dans les articles à scandales.

Il avala difficilement sa salive et posa son regard sur l'être pitoyable qui lui portait un toast.

Honte..

.- « Parce que, hic. Il est brillant, il est riche, il est beau… Hic.. il est.. »

Potter ne trouvait déjà plus ses mots. Draco ferma les yeux.

Il avait honte.. Pour lui ! Ciel !

.- « Extraooordinaiiire ! » Ricanait Harry Potter. « Intelligent.. Riche, beau.. Et c'est un amour ! hic. Je pourrais avoir un autographe, Malfoy ? Hein ? Mon héros ? »

Harry Potter riait.. Riait.

Ce rire chuintait dans les oreilles de Draco comme autant de coups au cœur. Il aurait pu en vomir, là, devant tous, s'il n'avait pas eu cet orgueil tenace en lui, cette fierté passe-partout, cette insolence des beaux quartiers..

Hermione se mit à sangloter, quelque part, sur sa gauche. Ronald Weasley, les oreilles vermillon, le teint vert fit un pas vers le brun.

Pour une fois, dans sa vie, Draco ne sut pas quoi dire.

Il ne trouva aucune phrase. Pas un mot. Ni même, une syllabe.

Il ne dit rien. Il resta là. Statique.

Mort.

De glace, pour certain, totalement désenchanté pour d'autres. Mais il resta là.

Et Potter, non. Potter, ne s'était pas encore assez ridiculisé.

Potter, but son verre, cul sec, leva la tête, planta ses yeux vers les astres et ricana. Démentiellement. Il tourna tellement la tête que, déséquilibré, il en tomba. Dans l'eau. Dans la piscine.

Draco baissa les yeux. Draco serra les poings.

Et quand, il vit .. Quand il vit.. Que, pataugeant dans sa robe fichue, tenant toujours son verre à la main, Harry, soutenu par ses amis Ron et Dean qui s'en était allé le repêcher, continuait de rire..

Quand il vit, jusqu'où un homme pouvait choir…

Quand il vit, Harry Potter dans toute sa splendeur, un goût métallique envahit sa bouche et il s'enfuit en courant.

oOo

.- « T'es lourd ! Et t'es con ! La voilà la vérité ! »

Dean lui criait dessus.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il se contentait de marcher. Enfin, d'essayer..

Ce qui était, en soi, déjà assez dur.

Il ne répondit rien, parce que s'il s'était mis lui aussi à hurler, Dean l'aurait sans doute laissé

_(sombrer dans un abîme… Un baiser de toi.. )_

tomber, totalement, sur l'asphalte. Il ne voulait pas

_(aller jusque là…)_

rentrer en rampant.

.- « Tais-toi.. s'il te plait.. Bougonna-t-il, se prenant la tête à pleines mains.

.- C'est toi qui aurait du la fermer, mon gars ! » Exposa son ancien compagnon de dortoir, dents serrées.

Harry trébucha et s'affala, rudement sur la première marche qui conduisait à son seuil.

.- « J'en avais assez de me taire. J'en avais assez de lui.. Tu comprends.. Tout le monde l'aime. Il était tellement formidable. »Railla-t-il.

Dean l'avait abandonné dans l'escalier, il essayait de trouver la bonne clé pour ouvrir cette satanée porte d'entrée et marmottait.

Harry l'entendit lui dire de ne pas recommencer entre deux cliquetis métalliques et un juron.

.- « ouais… Ouais.. Tout le monde l'admire. Insista-t-il cependant.

.- ça ne tient qu'à toi de – yeep ! »

Dean avait enfin trouvé la bonne clé.

Il ouvrit vivement la porte et saisit le coude de Harry pour le remettre sur pieds.

.- « Mais je l'admire ! Je le respecte ! J'en crève ! J'en suis malade ! Je.. Je.. Dean… Je l'aime ! »

L'asphalte se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de ses yeux. Un peu trop rapidement. Harry se réceptionna sur ses coudes. _Ouch…_

.- « Regarde où ça me mène… » Gémit-il, d'une voix brisée.

Il déporta son regard sur les chaussures de Dean. Son œsophage brûlait.. Un haut de cœur, le prit.

_Rejet. Souffrance… Mal.. Si mal.. Chemin inverse…pas génial, franchement.._

Et une envie de pleurer aussi. .

Alors, à bout, il se déversa ; vomissant, sanglotant, avouant :

.- « Je fais semblant ! Je ne veux pas lui dire ! Je ne veux pas lui montrer ! Je veux dire.. je lui en veux ! Il n'y a que Snape qui compte à ses yeux ! Snape est mort, bordel ! Moi, je suis en vie ! Moi aussi, j'étais à la bataille ! Moi aussi, je suis sur, je l'ai aidé, hein, Dean, tu en penses quoi ? Mais, il ne m'a rien dit…Je lui ai montré le chemin, dis ? C'est grâce à moi aussi qu'il n'est devenu mangemort que pour espionner pour le compte de l'Ordre ? »

Il sentit le regard pesant de son ami sur sa nuque. Il essuya d'un revers de manche les souillures sur son menton et chercha à se relever.

_Prendre une douche… Se laver de cet arrière goût de fiasco._

Il se sentit soulevé et, son regard dévia de la flaque, immonde, découlant, grumeleuse, des chaussures de Dean, à son pantalon, éclaboussé, sa veste, impeccable, son regard, furieux :

.- « T'es lourd ! Et t'es con ! La voilà la vérité ! »

oOOOoOOo

Insomniaque.

Voilà. Il n'en dormait plus. Sans cesse, il pensait à

_(toi)_

ce morceau de terre limoneuse, cherchant à comprendre le pourquoi de

_(Cette amertume tenace. Dis, Potter, n'est il pas temps d'en finir avec ces puérilités ?)_

ces caractères runiques sans aucun sens.

Le sommeil le fuyait

_(toi aussi, tu m'évites. Tu es bien le seul, va)_

et dans les quelques heures de somnolence réparatrice qu'il glanait, cette tablette valsait devant ses yeux, les symboles se confondant, vacillant, tremblotant comme se riant de lui

(_comme toi, Harry, au bord de cette piscine)_

riant,

_(ricanant)_

riant encore, plus fort, plus cruellement et c'était simplement si

_(ridicule.. )_

désappointant.

Il décida d'en finir.

oOo

Harry Potter, grommelant, se laissa tomber de son sofa et atterrit à plat ventre. Le froid du carrelage contre son torse le fit soupirer.

_Du froid… Je suis au paradis._

Il serait bien resté plus longtemps, avachi comme une loque, avec ce mal de crâne lancinant qui lui vrillait le crâne, mais encore une fois le son strident de la sonnette d'entrée, le fit grimacer.

.- « OUI ! JE VIENS ! » Hurla le survivant.

Il avait la bouche pâteuse et la langue aussi épaisse que celle d'un Hippogriffe, ça c'était sur.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de se donner ainsi en spectacle devant

_(toi.. Tes yeux anthracite voilés de mépris)_

les journalistes, les amis, tout le menu gratin du pays ?

Titubant, bougonnant, les yeux volontairement fermés pour que la lumière des spots ne l'aveugle pas de leur éclat furieux, il progressa jusqu'au couloir.

Il jura quand son pied droit heurta le pied de ce qu'il devina être le guéridon et tâtonna de la main gauche pour trouver la poignée ronde.

Les doigts se refermèrent sur le pommeau métallique et il poussa la porte vers lui, toujours les yeux clos.

.- « C'est pourquoi ? »

Il ne battit des paupières que quand la voix traînante de

_(celui que j'aime..)_

son ennemi juré diffusa dans les limbes de son cerveau encore opérationnel et péniblement dégrisé.

.- « Mettre au point quelques petites choses et en comprendre d'autres… Cette amertume tenace que tu me réserves, cela commence à m'agacer. Dis, Potter, n'est il pas temps d'en finir avec ces puérilités ? »

Une lame glaciale passa le long de son échine tandis que dans sa tête fourrageaient des insectes grouillants. Il voyait une tête blonde parsemée de points noirs..

_Merlin, mal à la tête…._

Draco Malfoy, le seul, l'unique,

_(l'irremplaçable) _

se trouvait sur son seuil.

oOo

Harry referma la porte. Abruptement.

oOo

Dehors, dans la nuit, sur son paillasson, Draco Malfoy activa une nouvelle fois la sonnette.

Harry s'adossa au mur et passa ses mains sur son visage.

Il ne s'était pas rasé.

.- « Potter. » Soupirait le visiteur. « Ouvre-moi cette porte. C'est ridicule. Tu es ridicule ! Je vais finir par croire que toi aussi, tu m'évites ! »

Harry ricana amèrement.

.- « En fait, non. Le toi aussi est de trop. Tu es bien le seul, va ! »

Harry se décolla du mur frais.

oOo

Il appuya de nouveau sur la sonnette.

Il allait lui ouvrir, oui !

Il voulait clarifier les choses, pas discourir avec ce crépi beigeâtre…

La porte grinça tandis que Potter l'entrebâillait légèrement.

.- « Entre. » entendit-il.

Draco se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et franchit le seuil.

_Premier pas dans un monde inconnu typiquement Potterien._

Il s'arrêta au deuxième pas pour couler un regard méfiant vers Potter.

L'autre lui répondit de ses prunelles hardies, le défiant presque.

.– « Merci. » Lâcha le blond.

Harry Potter grimaça et claqua la porte. Il pointa un index agressif vers lui.

.- « Arrête un peu avec ta politesse excessive ! Cet air affable que tu traînes comme un veracrasse mourant balade sa carcasse! »

Draco roula des yeux et rejeta le doigt.

.- « Suffit ! Siffla-t-il.

.- Oui, comme tu dis. Sourit méchamment l'autre. Ça suffit. Ôte de ma personne tes horribles petits yeux anthracite voilés de mépris !

.– Par le sang de Méduse ! Harry Potter, je te savais myope, mais pas à ce point ! »

Il le vit fermer les yeux, expulser cette rage en lui dans une expiration encore lourde de vapeurs d'alcool.

Il lui pinça le menton, le lui leva d'un geste brutal et Potter rouvrit les yeux. Dans les siens.

Draco s'autorisa un sourire.

Il aimait ce spectacle. Ses yeux là. Purs. De Harry à lui. Sans aucun autre sentiment que la plus élémentaire incrédulité. Le vert primaire, bien moins brouillon que toutes ces palettes de couleurs que la nature révélait dans ses feuillages.

Il aimait en être arrivé là. A le frôler. A le toucher. A le tenir. Près. Très près. Mais certainement pas trop. Jamais trop près.

.- « Pour ta gouverne, mes yeux sont bleus. » révéla-t-il posément.

Il s'étonna alors de ce que Potter ne cherche pas à se libérer de son emprise. Mais, Harry Potter semblait ahuri, incrédule, amolli. Il ne respirait plus.

.- « Harry ? » S'inquiéta l'archéologue.

Il lui lâcha le visage. Il délaissa son regard.

Potter ne réagissait pas. Il ne le fixait même plus. Il regardait le mur, les yeux flous, comme en transe. Et, il ne respirait toujours pas.

.- « Potter ? » Questionna-t-il, inquiet, ne sachant plus comment l'appeler.

_Un coma éthylique ? Est-ce que toutes ces boissons qu'il s'est avalé pourraient…._

Et alors qu'il prononçait son nom, Harry Potter vacilla vers l'avant, bras tendus, vers le mur.. _Même pas vers lui, qui aurait pu le soutenir, le rattraper.. Non mais vers ce mur atone, blanc, laid, neutre, inhumain, insensible. Ce mur mort._

. . .– « Mais que.. »

Draco paniquait. Totalement.

Potter s'appuyait contre le mur blanc, de ses paumes, de son front. Ses genoux faiblirent, ployèrent et s'abaissèrent au niveau du sol. Seulement, alors, Draco Malefoy entendit de nouveau son interlocuteur exhaler avant d'essayer de pousser un cri qui ne franchit pas sa gorge.

.- « Potter. Veux-tu que j'appelle du secours ? »

Il répéta sa question. Une fois. Deux fois. Sa voix frôlait l'hystérie. A la troisième, il était agenouillé à ses cotés et plantait ses doigts dans son épaule, cherchant à rappeler aux bons souvenirs de cet homme, qu'il était là lui, qu'il pouvait l'aider, qu'il pouvait…

_Qu'il pouvait.. Tout, n'importe quoi.. Quelle importance, du moment que c'était pour lui….Lui et pas seulement dans sa tête, dans ses souvenirs. _

_Lui, Harry, en chair et en os, qui le rejetait d'un mouvement brusque, qui se recroquevillait loin de lui, comme piqué et sur la défensive._

Potter, hurlait, _en silence_, bouche grande ouverte, comme semblant expulser un mal invisible de ses poumons.

Et il pleurait maintenant. Du moins, les larmes jaillissaient. Draco tendit les mains. On les lui écarta. Harry les lui éloigna. Il refit une tentative. Même issue. Encore une et ses doigts se refermèrent sur la nuque hâlée.

.- « Arrête. Tu me fais peur…Harry ? Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas chez toi ? Pourquoi es tu le seul, hein ? A m'en vouloir ? Je fais ça pour toi, pour être à ton image. POTTER, PARLE ! » Se mit il à hurler.

Un mauvais rêve.. Ce ne pouvait être que cela. Il s'était finalement endormi, les méninges harassées de ne pas comprendre l'équation irrésoluble de l'amour et il ne se trouvait pas là avec un Harry Potter désarmant. Harry Potter qui se mettait à parler, vite, trop vite, de tout, de choses lointaines, d'événements qui n'avaient plus vraiment d'importance.

.- « Vers la Lumière, pourquoi je ne t'y ai pas mené, hein ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas moi ? Pourquoi était-ce Snape ? L'irremplaçable Severus Snape, agissant dans l'ombre et te sauvant des griffes de ton père ! Il ne t'aimait pas comme je t'aime, lui ! Qu'est ce qu'il te faisait de plus que je ne fais pas, ce sale bâtard graisseux. ?»

Potter reprenait son souffle.

Draco le considérait, yeux écarquillés.

_Harry était aussi de ce bord là ?_

.- « Il n'avait pas ton sale caractère. »

Draco fit glisser ses doigts dans les épis bruns. Potter s'essuya les yeux. On aurait dit un enfant.

.- « Il savait être rancunier pour des choses valables.» Murmura-t-il, retirant ses mains. « Il ne riait pas de moi. Severus ne riait jamais. Il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il ne ricane, comme tu l'as fait, toi, ce soir, volontairement, pour me blesser, au bord de la piscine. Il ne se détruisait pas délibérément, en s'enivrant. Merlin sait, qu'il appréciait le bon Whisky, pourtant. Et puis, il ne m'aimait pas alors je savais lui rendre son amitié. L'amour… »

Draco Malfoy baissa la tête.

_L'amour ? Des lèvres de Potter ? Vers son cœur à lui ? Après toutes ces années de haine ? Non mauvaise question. Inutile… Il en allait de même pour lui.. C'était son absence.. Son absence depuis la bataille. Un vide.. Un gouffre.. Mais, il s'était tût. Un Malfoy ne se confesse pas. Surtout quand il doute encore. Et que l'embryon de sentiment germé dans son esprit se résume à un mot : Désir. _

.- « Je ne sais pas.. Potter.. Harry. Je ne connais pas. C'est ton monopole, ça. Aimer. Ça nous a tous sauvé. Moi, je ne connais que l'amour maternel…Et.. » Il rit. « Le sexe.. »

Harry reniflait, acquiesçait.

Draco, s'installa plus confortablement : appuyant son dos contre le mur, pliant les genoux, et demanda :

.- « Depuis quand ? »

oOo

Ron secoua la tête.

.- « écoute, je suis désolé, elle refuse de venir maintenant. Elle dit qu'ils ont le doigt dessus. »

Le rouquin ferma les yeux et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

Harry se laissa choir dans le canapé et croisa les jambes, sereinement.

.- « Ah. Malfoy est là.

.- Euh.. » Hésita son meilleur ami, puis surpris : « Oui. C'est tout ? »

Harry sourit.

.- « Bien, oui.. Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? C'est plutôt bien, non, s'ils sont sur le point de décrypter ce message sur le tesson ? »

Ron le considérait, soucieux, sourcils froncés.

.- « Harry ? Est-ce que tu es totalement remis de cette cuite de la semaine dernière ? »

Harry approuva.

.- « On ne peut mieux. »

oOo

Harry se mit à l'aise lui aussi. Il passa une main sur son visage.

Harry était craquant.

.- « Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai tout reconsidéré quand tu es entré dans l'Ordre.

.- ça fait quand même une paire d'années. Releva Draco.

.- Hum hum. Ça ne te rebute pas ? »

Un sourire se profila à nouveau sur les lèvres de Draco.

.- « Pas le moins du monde. »

Harry s'exclama.

.- « Pardon ? »

Il était vraiment craquant. Et c'était bien plus que sympa de discuter comme ça. Même s'il fallait bien avouer que l'environnement du couloir n'était pas des plus cossu… Ni confortable.

.- « Je me suis demandé quelque fois.. Ou peut-être plus que quelque fois.. Quelle couleur prendrait tes yeux pendant un orgasme… Des séquelles subsistent de l'environnement Serpentardesque, tu te doutes. J'aime assez le vert.»

Son aveu laissa Harry bouche bée. Puis, une délicieuse rougeur envahit ses joues.

.- « Euh. Tu ne m'as jamais –

.- oui, rien dit. C'est vrai. Après tout, est ce que tu m'écoutes ? Quand tu oses poser le regard sur moi : tu me dévores plus des yeux qu'autre chose… »

Potter voulut rétorquer. Avant de comprendre, que oui, Draco savait se moquer. Gentiment.

Il rougit plus encore et tira sa tête en arrière, fermant à demi les yeux.

Draco se sentit irrésistiblement attiré par cette pomme d'Adam dévoilée.

.- « Je.. Trouve ça bizarre, notre conversation… Mais.. C'est bien… Souffla Harry.

.- Humpf. Ton épithète me rabaisse. La compagnie d'un Malfoy, juste… Bien ? »

Harry se mit à rire et le fixa.

oOo

Draco but une longue rasade d'eau minérale et se frotta le menton. Hermione tournait en rond. Elle mordillait un crayon à papier en réfléchissant à haute voix :

.- « Il y a deux codes. Si on converti les symboles runiques.. Ça donne.. Chiffres arabes.. Oui.. Mais leur invention est postérieure…. »

Draco canalisait ses pensées sur cette plaquette, flottant dessous un dôme de faisceaux UV (2).

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ronald.

.- « Salut la fouine.

.- Weasmoche. La forme ? »

Ils se serrèrent la main. L'amitié est un sentiment qui se cultive. Laborieusement. Avec beaucoup d'engrais.

.- « Harry est en bas. Chérie ? Tu viens dire bonjour, avant qu'on ne parte faire notre patrouille ? »

Hermione se pris la tête à pleine main et se tira les cheveux.

.- « J'ai le doigt dessus, Ron ! Je l'ai.. Merlin ! J'ai.. J'ai ! » S'écriait-elle à la limite de l'hystérie. « C'est un code .. C'est.. »

Ron Weasley attira sa femme et lui baisa tendrement le front. Draco l'entendit lui murmurer qu'elle trouverait c'est sûr. Puis, il sortit de la pièce.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur la chaise près de Draco. Elle posa un coude sur la table, son menton sur sa main et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

.- « Pourquoi ça m'échappe, Draco ? » Soupira-t-elle. « J'y comprends, rien. J'aime. Je devrais trouver, non ? »

Draco lui sourit.

.- « Et si c'était un code à deux variables ? Une équation comme : Un + Un égal Deux. Point barre ? » Essaya-t-il.

Hermione gémit, s'effondra, la tête sur son bras replié puis poussa un cri.

.- « Enfin, voyons, si c'étai si simple, on aurait dé-... Mais ! Mais ! Mais, oui ! Mais oui ! C'est.. C'est, mais c'est... c'est ça ! Comment as-tu trouvé ? »

Elle se tut net.

.- « Désolée. Je ne voulais pas dire que tu ne pouvait pas aim --..

.- Parce que j'apprends.. Mais avec lui, un + un font un. »

Hermione bloqua son souffle, papillonna des yeux, avala de l'air, apparemment de travers, s mit à toussoter, puis, applaudit.

.- « vous vous êtes trouvés ! »

Elle soupira, secouant la tête, puis lui saisit la main et y planta ses ongles courts.

.- « Je suis heureuse pour toi et Harry. Harry valse mal, sauf sur les sentiments. Alors, ne calcule rien, Draco. Laisse-toi vivre. »

oOo

Harry sentait le regard pesant de Draco sur lui. Il voulait plus que ça, plus que ce regard. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une fois.

Il voulait tout de lui, il n'en obtiendrait sans doute pas la moitié, mais avec le temps, s'il le retenait suffisamment … Peut-être..

.- « Puisque nous sommes dans le quart d'heure franchise.. J'ai fait un rêve.. Toi et moi… C'est dur, tu sais. D'en être aller jusque là. Jusque t'aimer et te le dire. Ça me coûte beaucoup d'avoir des sentiments pour toi. Toi qui n'en as que pour mon corps, à ce que tu viens de me dire… Mais, ça va, je supporte encore, l'amour à sens unique.. Ton attirance, je sais, ça ne durera pas toujours.. J'en ai mal au crâne, à trop y penser… Mal au cœur, aussi. Mais je voudrais.. Au moins, quitte à me détruire encore un peu plus.. Que ce soit toi qui détermines … T'embrasser.. Toi.. Celui que j'aime.. Ce doit être comme sombrer dans un abîme. Jusque quand, Draco, jusque quand, tu auras envie de me faire l'amo-, pardon, de me baiser, puisque ce n'est que du sexe. Pur est simple ? C'est ça ? Si je t'y autorise ? Est-ce que tu vas me laisser tomber sitôt la chose faite ? Un coup, l'extase et tu te tires ? »

Voilà. Il avait lâché le morceau. Il avait expulsé le dilemme. Plus de non-dits.

Draco siffla deux notes.

.- « Joli.. Sombrer dans un abîme ? »

Ils entendirent deux ou trois chocs sourds au dessus de sa tête, puis contre les parois vitrées de la petite fenêtre dans la niche de l'escalier.

Draco bougeait à coté de lui.

.- « Tiens. Il pleut. ..Un orage ne fera pas de mal. » L'entend-il murmurer.

Harry se demanda, l'espace d'un instant si le Draco qui se souciait de l'écouter parler, qui voulait mettre quelques petites choses au point, il y avait encore de ça une minute, avait quitté cette enveloppe charnelle. Qu'en avait il à faire de son point de vue sur la météo gâtée de cette bonne vielle île ?

Harry s'apprêta à se lever quand une main se referma sur son poignet.

.- « Embrasse-moi, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu verras si tu sombres. Tu verras même si nous serons deux. »

oOo

Et Harry l'avait fait. Il s'était penché. Le vert de ses iris l'avait jaugé, défié de reculer encore, comme prévenant, comme si recevoir autant d'amour risquait d'anéantir le receveur, de le tuer. Alors, Draco avait tiré un peu plus le poignet de Harry. Mourir de désir, il aimait ça. Mourir de sentir Harry Potter, il attendait cela depuis longtemps, finalement.

Et Harry l'avait fait. Il l'avait aimé. Il l'avait embrassé. Il avait amolli cette bouche qui se voulait passionnée et l'avait frôlé, cajolé, mordillé, suçoté. Prenant tout son temps, comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Un supplice. Une douceur.

_Toi.. Toi.. A moi… _

Et ils sombrèrent à deux, dans ce couloir assourdissant. Il grêlait maintenant. Mais les bruits délivrés par l'impact des petites boules de glace sur le toit étaient bien pâles en rapport au souffle de Harry qui croquait son cou, ses propres gémissements, la résonance des murs contre lesquels ils se jetaient à tours de rôle, cherchant à dévêtir l'un l'autre, tout en tâtant, pressant, pinçant, savourant, courtisant ( 3)

oOo

C'était un abîme. La chute était vertigineuse. Mais il tombait en planant.

Harry retint un hoquet quand Draco mordilla le lobe de son oreille. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, appuyant sa tête contre son cou, puis chavira. Ses mains partirent errer, encore, toujours. Elles tracèrent une ligne le long de la colonne vertébrale du blond, saisirent les hanches, les pressèrent contre les siennes et se séparèrent, consciencieuses, l'une pour épouser la courbe ferme d'une des fesses du futur amant, du seul amour, l'autre pour tâter cette virilité qu'il honorerait comme il se doit, puis, glisser sur la peau, moite déjà, douce.

Harry ferma les yeux. Gémit.

Il se frottait lascivement contre Draco. Il chercha sa bouche. Il la trouva. Et sa langue. Et son goût et son souffle qu'il ravit.

_Oui.. Planer… et t'y entraîner. Cette nuit, demain, après-demain, toujours.._

Il ne la lui rendit que pour dispenser de la sienne des offrandes aux tétons dressés qu'il avait taquiné des doigts.

oOo

Harry traçait des sillons de salive sur son torse, il mordait, léchait, se régalait, savourait, se faisait _aimer._

Draco n'en pouvait plus.

_Plus.. Plus que ça.. Tes yeux verts.. Voilés.. Te voir jouir…_

Tirant sur le jean d'Harry, glissant ses mains vers le sexe ardemment dressé, le libérant des emprises textiles pour y imposer ses propres empreintes, Draco marqua la fin des préliminaires.

.- « Pas ici, pas comme ça.. Comme des fauves, contre un mur.. » Se rétracta Harry.

Mais la douleur le fit taire, le plaisir étouffa toute réclamation, ne laissant filtrer que les soupirs, les râles, les petits cris.

Draco, agenouillé, l'avait englouti, comme un monstre, vorace, carnassier, boulimique de désir.

Harry explosa.

Draco, essoufflé, la succulence légèrement salée de cette expulsion en bouche, souriait.

.- « Vert. Simplement vert... » Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. « Et si. Ici, comme ça. Comme des fauves, Contre ce mur. Maintenant. Je te veux.

.- Ma chambre…

.- Plus tard. »

oOo

Harry perdit toute raison.

_Plus tard.. Plus tard.. Plus tard.. Une autre fois. Un autre moment.. _

_Le Nirvana. Les frissons, la chaleur, la moiteur.._

_Ton corps, tes yeux, tes dents, ta langue, ton souffle, ton pénis butant contre mon anus. _

_Le froid. Le chaud. Nos jointures blanches de s'accrocher, de se raccorder, de se soutenir. Ton odeur. Ta sueur. Ton attention.. _

_Pas que le sexe, non. Pas que ça… Tu es tendre… Tu veilles à mon plaisir. _

_Tu m'embrasses.. _

_Tu me pénètres.. Je crie. Plus loin. Plus fort. Tu heurtes : le point culminant. Je hurle : ton prénom. Je hurle : mon amour. _

_Je me perds. La lumière…. Ensemble. Nous y sommes. _

_Tu me rejoins. Au bout de ma résistance. Du bout des doigts. _

_Un + Un égal toi._

oOo

Amoureusement. Il le tenait.

Du bout des doigts. Il le frôlait, l'effleurait, le caressait.

Du bout de l'ongle, il s'y incrustait..

Son cœur cogna encore plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Il y faisait glisser son épiderme, avec anticipation, n'osant y croire

Chaque relief : les crêtes, les fosses, les plaines. Chaque aspérité.

Il en gravait chaque détail.

_Là…Du bout des doigt, il avait atteint l'inaccessible.._

Cette texture poreuse n'aurait plus de secrets pour lui, bientôt. Elle lui dévoilerait tout.

_Ciel, il le tenait.. _

Draco Malefoy se dit que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

**Fin**

* * *

(1) pour ma ptite Shaia : système, environnement..

(2) Ultra-Viable

(3) j'ai remplacé flattant par courtisant. Non, c'est pas des bêtes quoique, tu m'excuses mais contre le mur comme ça.. !

oh, oui j'oubliais, l'idée des idées centrées sur Harry ou Draco entre parenthèses me sont venues de la lecture de 'désolation' de Stephen king. Pas tout à fait le même domaine, mais j'ai trouvé ça original!

* * *

**_les termes du défi étaient_** : un Drary forcément...

voilà le sujet (si tu l'acceptes évidement!):

-Ca se passe après la bataille finale, Voldy est tout mouru, il viendra plus embêter personne.  
Draco à joué le rôle d'espion mangemort pour l'Ordre du Phénix grâce aux supers arguments de Snapounet...

-Drago a donc la reconnaissance du monde sorcier parce qu'il s'est dressé contre sa famille et tt et tt!  
Hermione et lui s'entendent plutôt bien (et travaillent ensemble) et même Ron lui est reconnaissant (mm si ca lui écorcherait la bouche de l'avouer) parce qu'il-Draco- a sauvé Hermione pdt la bataille! et puis bon il ft des efforts pr être pas trop désagréable pour fr plaisir à sa femme (Hermione)

-Mais (y a tjs un mais... ) Harry, lui, considère tjs Dray comme le sale petit Serpy pourri gâté de Poudlard. et donc tu parles que la reconnaissance il-Draco- peut toujours rêvé pour l'avoir!

-pk ry réagit comme ca? simple: pt etre que Ryry il a des sentiments trop fort pr Dray et que pour les cacher il doit le haïr. Peut-être qu'il aurait aimé être celui qui fasse pencher Draco vers les lumières et qu'il refuse que ce soit Snape qui y soit parvenu!

**-ta mission**: faire en sorte qu'ils soient obligés de s'expliquer tous les deux (genre après une rencontre qui fini particulièrement mal-la rencontre peut avoir lieu où ça t'arrange-) et que bien sûr ils finissent ensemble!  
après à toi de voir quels étaient les sentiments de Draco avant la révélation de Ry!  
soit il était déjà amoureux et c'est un peu ça qui a ft pencher la balance vers la lumière  
soit ses sentiments ont changé après la guerre parce que Ry était le seul à ne pas le considérer comme un héros  
soit il tombe des nus et il lui faut du tps mais finalement il veut bien essayer  
soit tu inventes autre chose!

* * *

Bidi émue, essuie une larme

Bisous !

alors ma Lolie.?


End file.
